Guardian Angel
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: When illness strikes her person, Meredith doesn’t want anything but the best. HouseGrey’s Crossover. MerMark. Sort of Bang.
1. Collaspe

_**I've decided to write another House/Grey's Anatomy Crossover fanfiction.**_

_**Summery: When illness strikes her person, Meredith doesn't want anything but the best. House/Grey's Crossover. MerMark. Sort of Bang. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or House.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She sat at the nurses' station watching as Burke attempted to talk to Christina. Christina glanced over at her pleading with her eyes for help.

"Christina," Meredith called standing up.

"Yes, Meredith." She turned giving her a thankful smile.

"I need some help with a patient. Would you?"

"Of course." She quickly followed Meredith into an exam room. Meredith shut the door as Christina hopped up on the bed.

"What did he want?" She asked sitting backwards on one of the chairs.

"I don't know. You know, he left me at the altar and comes back just to... you know, I don't know why he's here. But he keeps wanting to talk to me."

"You're preaching to the choir," Meredith sighed. "With the whole Derek thing and all."

"But you got you happy ending of whatever. You have McSteamy."

She sighed resting her hand on her head as she laid back.

"You okay?" Meredith asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a headache… I'm just stressed." She rubbed her temples letting her eyes fall closed. Her rest didn't last long as her pager went off. Quickly standing up, she grabbed it off her belt. The room began to spin as she tried to concentrate on the words on the lit up screen. Bringing her hand to her head, she tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Christina? Are you okay?" Her words seemed slow and distorted as she stood up.

"I… I… I…" Before she knew what was happening her knees buckled and collapsed into Meredith's arm. Meredith fell to her knees trying to hold her up.

"Help! I need some help in here! Help!" She yelled. She looked down at her friend and felt her pulse to find it weak. "HELP!" The door opened and Alex stood there. "Alex, I need help."

He picked Christina up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She had a headache and he pager went off and she stood up to check it. Then she just collapsed." He laid her down on the bed. A nurse hurried in. "Page Dr. Shepherd. Christina. Christina, can you hear me?"

"Get me an eighteen gauge needle."

Meredith grabbed the eighteen gauge needle as Alex set up her heart monitor. Alex moved to set up her IV.

"I got it." She said locating a vein and setting it up. Derek hurried into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked noticing the patient.

"She collapsed. She had been complaining of a headache then just… collapsed." Meredith said hanging the bag on the stand.

"Did you tell Burke?"

"Last time I checked, Burke was no longer in her life." Meredith argued.

"He would want to know." He argued back.

"She wouldn't want him to. And she's the patient. Her wishes come first. There is this little law called HIPPA. You can't do anything to get around it."

"How do you know she wouldn't want him to know?"

"Because I'm her person." She almost yelled.

"We should tell him."

"HIPPA, Dr. Shepherd. Patient privacy. Right now, Christina is just like every other patient." She walked back to her side of the bed.

Derek sighed knowing she was right. "Let's get her to MRI and CT."

"Dr. Shepherd, if I find out that you say anymore then 'she's stable' to anyone I'll be sure the medical board is so far up your ass that you won't be able to even sit without a lawsuit." Meredith threatened before kicking the break off the bed. Derek silently nodded not daring to say anything about him being her boss.


	2. Phone Call

She sat in her boyfriend's office. Her eyes locked on the phone sitting on her desk waiting for him to come. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The door opened and Mark slipped in. He looked up and noticed her tears.

"Mer? What's wrong?" He hurried over to her and dropped to her knees.

"Christina…" She took a deep breath. "She collapsed… they don't know what's wrong with her."

He pulled her into his lap as she cried into his chest. "Is she okay right now?"

"She's stable, but still hasn't woken up." She rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "They're calling in the diagnostic team." She sniffled again as he nodded. Silence fell between the two as her cries started to subside. He kissed her head. "I need to call someone."

He was a taken a little off guard but nodded dragging the phone over towards her. She sniffled twisting towards it more but leaned back into his chest. She slowly dialed the number that she hadn't dialed in what seemed like forever. Bringing the phone to her ear, Mark wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her head.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," A voice came. "This is Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine."

"Lisa?" She said as if she were a child; in a low quiet voice.

"Meredith?" She almost whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Wow. I wasn't expecting a call at work."

"I know. But it's kind of important. I hope it's okay."

"Yeah, I'm always happy to talk to you."

"How is he?"

"Being himself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House gave his team a weird look.

"How does that explain the liver failure?" Chase sighed rejecting Cameron's possible diagnosis.

"It could."

"She didn't drink." Chase said.

"Wrong again." House said stopping the argument. "She _says_ she doesn't drink. You never trust the human race. Because there idiots."

The phone on the desk began to rang. He walked over to see the ID said 'Cuddy.' He picked it up.

"Yes Cuddles." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"House… Meredith is one the phone."

"Why is she calling at work?"

"She needs your help."

"Go run the test." He yelled. "Wilson come here."

Wilson walked over. "What's up?"

"Meri is on the phone."

"Meri? Our Meri?"

"No Little Meri down the lane." He rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She clutched to Mark's hand as she talked.

"Uncle Greg." Her voice was shaky.

"Meri, what's wrong?" Wilson's voice came.

Meredith laughed despite the tears. "Hey Jimmy. Uncle Greg, are you there?"

"Well, you called me, didn't you? It would be kind of rude of Jimmy over her to be answering my phone, now wouldn't it?"

She smiled despite herself. "Uncle Greg, I need your help."

"With what? Is it McDreamy again?"

"No," She giggled. "I broke it off with him awhile ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" He said with a mock offended tone, but in a strange 'cheerleader best friend' way.

"I did tell you, Gimpy." House laughed at her nickname for him.

"What ever you said Meri-Ann." He laughed causing her to laugh as she wiped the tears from her cheek. They had always called her Meri-Ann or Meri. She knew House was mad if he called her Meredith or really mad when he called her Meredith Ann Grey. That had only happened twice in her life. Once when she got in a fight with Stacy and once when they got in a 'Grey vs. House battle.' Find the two most stubbern people in the world and give them something to disagree about, and they'll rip each other's eyes out battling the topic until one budges, which could drag on for days or weeks.

"Mer, what's wrong?" Wilson asked still worried about Meredith.

"My friend…" She took a deep breath. "Needs a diagnostic team. You're the best, Uncle Greg. She deserves the best."


	3. Going To Seattle

He walked through the halls after talking to Cuddy who was more than happy to allow him to go see Meredith. Though, of course, he needed some 'favors' that she then had to push by the board members, who were, since House was House, hesitant to grant any of them. He asked that Wilson comes, that they go out for at least a week, and that he gets off clinic duty for a month. After mock-pouting and finally a call to Meredith herself, Cuddy agreed to make it seem to the board members that House was unwilling to go unless the terms he had set up were met. Even if they had told him he would be receiving no pay or reimbursement for the trip, he would still go.

When Meredith was young, she was his life. He loved her. Until she went away to college, she spent all her spare time running around with House, talking girl talk with Lisa, and coming up with ways to get back at House with Wilson. House had started teaching her at a young age everything he knew. By the time she was fourteen, she had almost mastered three languages, including Spanish, French, and Latin, learned to play the piano and a little bit of the guitar, and began learning the tricks to medicine. House and Wilson would take her to different places across country during the summer while Ellis was too busy to care and Lisa was trapped in her boring job as the Dean of Medicine attending meeting after meeting.

He pushed the door open to his office. Wilson was sitting at the desk rolling a ball from hand to hand. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman sat at the table waiting for him.

"Cardiomyopathy," Cameron announced as they came it. "We wouldn't test for it with the…"

"I don't care." House said cutting her off hanging his cane on the whiteboard. Hobbling over to the desk, he gave Wilson a nodded indicating they would be going. "Listen up, Children." He opened the drawer and began rustling through it. "We're going to Seattle."

"What? Why Seattle?" Chase asked.

"Because I love the sunshine." He said sarcastically. They didn't look amused causing him to sigh. "VIP patient."

"Since when do you care about who a patient is?" Cameron asked.

"Since I said so." He said standing up popping a couple pills into his mouth. "Last time, I checked, you worked for me. And your job wasn't to sit there and ask me stupid questions. Go pack. Plane leaves at eight." He began walking out and Wilson followed.

It didn't take long for the ducklings to follow them down the hall.

"Wait," Cameron called. "How long?"

"At least a week." House called back, but continued along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They boarded the plane first thanks to House's leg.

"Aren't you just so happy you're a cripple?" He said making an amused face at an old man in a wheel-chair with both his arms in a cast. The guy looked up at him and moaned as a woman wheeled him by. He grabbed her arm. "You might want to be careful. Gramps might croak any second." She made a disgusted face before walking away.

"Are you done making fun of the old and the hand-capped, so we can sit?" Wilson asked from behind him.

"Yes mother." He chirped before sliding into a seat. "Cripple gets the first choice of seat." He smirked at Wilson and his ducklings. Wilson sat down next to him. "Now, try to be a good boy and don't go to the bathroom every five minutes, Little Jimmy. But just incase." He reached into his bag and pulled out a tube. "I can get Chase to put a catheter in your little Johnson."

"Why do you walk around with a catheter in your bag?" Wilson asked disgusted sliding away from him. House shrugged throwing it into the bag.

"It's not my bag. I stole it from the guy up in the cath-lab which might explain why there's a catheter in it." He shrugged again hanging his cane up on the seat in front of him. Sitting back, he looked back over at Wilson, who had pulled a medical magazine out of his bag. "Why are you reading a magazine on medicine when we're not at work?"

"Why? What did you bring to look at?" Wilson asked. "A pain meds magazine?"

"No… that would be boring." He grabbed his bag pulling out three magazines.

"What are those?" Wilson flipping the magazines. "Porn? You brought three porn magazines on a flight?"

"No, that would just be irresponsible… It's an eight hour flight, what would I do with myself in the meantime? I brought six." He sighed with a satisfied grin on his face putting the magazines back in the bag.

"What…? Never mind, I find it best not to ask."


	4. Arrival

She sat in Christina's room hoping she would wake up. In only an hour House and his team would be waiting for her to pick them up at the airport. She hoped Christina would be awake by now but between meds and having fallen unconscious her body was resistant to awake. She had barely left the hospital in the last twenty hours and it was nearly one in the morning. The day was catching up to her. She strained to keep her eyes open which was becoming harder and harder with every passing moment.

"Come on, Christina." She mumbled.

The door opened and Mark walked in. "Hey." He said in a hushed tone.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

"I want her to wake up. She's my person. What am I supposed to do with out her?"

He pulled her up slipping into her seat before cradling in her lap. "Remember what I told you when we started dating?" He asked as she buried her head into his chest. He laid his head on top of hers taking a deep breath of her hair scent in. The scent he had always loved and found comfort in.

"What?" She whispered.

"I told you that everything is going to be okay. That I will never let anything… not be… okay." She smiled into his chest.

"I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Babe."

"Uncle Greg and his team will be here soon."

She looked up and kissed him softly. She laid her head down on his shoulder as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She nervously played with her hands as she waited for their arrival. Worry for Christina would probably describe how she felt better. She watched as a crowd walked through the gate. Standing up from her chair, she stood up on her tiptoes to see holding her cell phone in her hand.

"Make room, cripple coming through, make room." She laughed as she heard his voice over the crowd. "Cripple coming through!"

He stopped once he saw Meredith as he got to the front of the mass. She smiled and waved at them as his team almost tripped over him and Wilson, who too had stopped. Wilson started to hurry over first, but House tripped him up on his cane causing Meredith to laugh harder.

"No fair." Wilson said getting his footing back. House stuck out his tongue.

"I get to go first." House taunted. She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you Meri-Ann."

"You too Uncle Greg." Wilson cleared his throat. "It's good to see you too, Jimmy."

He pulled her into a hug as well.

"Uh, excuse me, what's going on here?" Chase's voice came.

House slapped his head sarcastically. "I knew there was something I was forgetting. Meredith, my ducklings. Ducklings, my niece Meredith."

"Hi." She smiled at them.

"And you actually thought I cared about VIP patients." He laughed getting a glare from Meredith. "I mean I care about this VIP patient."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got into the car after House made Foreman and Chase put the luggage in the back of Meredith's SUV that Mark had brought her after her jeep died. She glanced down at the clock to see it flashing two am causing her to yawn subconsciously.

"How long have you been up?" Wilson asked.

"Since…" She had to think back to the beginning of her shift. "Five."

"Where are we going?" House badgered.

"To the hospital. I have to check on Christina again before I go home."

"You've been up for 20 hours and you're going back to the hospital?"

"I need to check on her."

"She'll be there in the morning."

"She's my person, I have to. She didn't leave the hospital when I was trapped with the bomb or anything. And I need to make sure that nobody told Burke or I will kick McAss's ass. He wanted to tell Burke."

"Burke the guy who walked away from the wedding?" Wilson asked from the seat behind her.

Meredith nodded glancing in the rearview mirror. "He came back and has been trying to talk to her which is just stupid. That's why she even collapsed because he was stressing her so that's why she thought she had a headache. So basically I blame him for her current state. I had to threaten McAss not to tell him saying that I'll turn him into the board and get his license taken away."

"So where's McSteamy?"

Meredith couldn't help but laugh as House called Mark that. "I think he's at home."

"Where are we staying?" Chase asked. She had almost forgotten that there were three other people in the car.

She shrugged. "I don't know. There are hotels everywhere. I would let you stay at my house… but that would be kind of weird. Besides, I have roommates and a boyfriend, who sleeps at my house. You'll be much more…" Her phone started to ring. "At a hotel." She glanced at the caller-id.

"Hey Alex."

"Is it true?" His voice full of excitement.

"Is what true?"

"House? Your uncle is House?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Seriously, you didn't tell me."

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. "How is she?"

"No change really." He sighed. "She'll make it. She's Yang."

"I know. Are you still at the hospital or at home?"

"On my way home. With Yang being incapacitated, I had to pick up her slack."

"Like she could help it. Did Burke find out?"

"Not that I know of but it's all up and down the hospital, so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Great. Just what she needs. Did Mark leave yet?"

"I don't know."

"Have you gone to get him coffee in the last… hour?"

"No."

"Then, he's not there. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright."

She hung up as she came to a stop light.

"Alex? Your roommate?" House asked.

She nodded. "One of them. Izzie is the other."

They pulled into the hospital. "Now let's go over who I have to beat with my cane. Ex-McDreamy aka McAss." She laughed. "Richard."

"I know you don't like him, but he's not a bad guy." She said pulling into a parking spot.

"Do you think I care?" He asked. "And that Lexi girl."

"I don't have any relation with her at all."

"I can still hurt her with my cane. Oh… and Thatcher."

"You don't have to beat anyone. I'll be fine."

She pushed her door open. "Are you going to wait here?"

"And miss the chance to be the night prowler who made McDreamy not so dreamy because of cane-shaped dents in his head?" House said causing Meredith to laugh.

"Jimmy, you coming?" He nodded opening the door. "Are you three coming?"

"We'll wait here." Cameron asked.

"Okay." She shut the door and the three headed towards the door.


	5. Unwanted Visitor

They walked through the door. Wilson and House walked on either side of her.

"What's her room number?" Wilson asked as they waited of the elevator. It opened and they got on standing near the back.

"5210." She answered. They rode to the next floor in silence until the door open. Derek got on still wearing his scrubs. He didn't bother to say anything to her knowing she would yell at him. He turned towards the metal doors as they slid closed.

"Cela est l'âne." She spoke with her French accent that she took years to prefect. _"That's the ass."_

"Lui?" Wilson asked. _"Him?"_

"Oui" She answered. House picked up his cane as if threatening to hit him. _"Yes." _

"Je le frapperai. Faire quelques-uns cabosser dans sa tête." House said. _"I'll hit him. Make some dents in his head."_

"No Il Est mon patron." She said grabbing the cane. _"No. He's my boss."_

"Si? Je ne soigne pas." House shrugged. _"So? I don't care."_

The doors opened and Meredith gestured for them to go. "Après vous." _"After you."_

"Merci." They both answered before walking off with her in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be right back." She said to House and Wilson before opening the door. The room was dimly lit by the bedside lamp. She looked around the room spotting a figure in the corner of the room but she couldn't make out who it was. She looked at the bed. The only movement was her chest going up and down with each breath.

Looking back at the unnamed figure, she squinted trying to make out who it was. Walking over, she could see the person better.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered harshly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"You can't be in here."

"Why not? I work here."

"Because, Dr. Burke, you left her. You left her without her happy ending. You can't just walk back in here and expect her to love her. She's not a surgical case and she's probably not even cardio. So, no, just because you work here doesn't mean you can come in here and pretend to care what the hell is going on with her."

"I still love her."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you walked away from the church. I was there. I was there for her. Where were you when she was crying? Where were you when she had to pick up the pieces?" She sighed. "I don't know if you trying to talk to her will help or hinder her progress of getting over you, but right now… you have to leave."

He sighed as he stood up before walking out. Meredith sighed rubbing her head before walking to the bed.

"You better appreciate this." She pushed a couple of hairs out of her face. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked to the door. "You better start waking up. You would kill me if you missed the chance to meet House." She smiled before opening the door. "Come on. I am so tired."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it." Cameron said.

"What that House actually can care?" Chase asked.

"We've been working for him for years and never seen him like this." Forman said.

"Do you know who she is?" Cameron asked almost in disbelieve as she looked at the paper that had slipped under the seat.

"Who? Meredith?" Chase asked leaning to see what she was looking at.

"She's Ellis Grey's daughter. So House is Ellis Grey's brother." She returned the paper to its original spot as a phone went off. The three looked around wondering where it was coming from before their eyes settled on Meredith's bag that she left next to her seat. Cameron looked back at the others who were shaking their heads vigorously telling her not to go in her bag. She looked around noticing the three were walking their way.

"They're coming." She announced.

The door soon opened and Meredith got in. The other two doors opened and others got in.

"So why were you so fuming when you came out?" House asked.

"Yeah and why couldn't you talk about it in the hospital?" Wilson added.

"Because the walls might as well have ears. Seattle Grace is notorious for the gossip mill that goes through it. My life makes the gossip mill. I do not need to add to it." She turned on the car. "Burke was in there…"

"Um, your phone was ringing a second ago." Cameron said.

"Oh, thanks." She looked through her bag pulling out her phone. Looking at the ID, she sighed. Opening the phone, she played the message.

"Hey, Mer. I just wanted to find out when you'd be getting here. Love you. Bye." The phone clicked off. She couldn't help but smile at Mark's voice as she returned the phone to her purse.

"So am I just picking a hotel?" She asked as she drove passed a strip of hotels.

"That's fine." Wilson answered.

"So Burke was in there…" House said urging her on.

"Oh, yeah, so um… I told him to leave or whatever and he actually said he loved her. That's just a bunch of bullshit, so I told him that he should have thought of that before he walked away from the church. Then he left…" She sighed. "I'm her power of attorney or health care proxy or whatever you want to call me when it comes to things like this. I make the decisions when it comes to things like this, so I can keep him away, right?" She looked over at House.

"You can make it so only doctors and certain people are allowed in her room. The people who have to be kept out have to contact you first."

"I should do that." She sighed as she pulled into a hotel parking lot. "This is a good hotel. Like half the hospital has stayed her at some point."

"Thanks, Mer." Wilson said kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up at six, which gives me thee hours to sleep." She shook her head as the car unloaded. She got out and hugged House. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Get some sleep Kiddo."

She laughed as she got in the car. "Nice meeting you three."

"You too." They all mumbled and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow." She said before driving off.


	6. Unexpected News

She pulled in front of their hotel promptly at six am. Having only slept a couple of hours, she felt sluggish that morning. She had called them ten minutes ago and they were waiting outside for her. House started walking towards the car first slipping into the passenger side. She smiled at him.

"Good Morning. I got you a coffee." He said.

"Thanks." She took it as everyone else boarded in. "Good Morning, Jimmy."

"Morning, Mer." He answered.

"Good Morning, Cameron, Chase, Forman." She said.

"Good Morning." They echoed.

She began making her way out of the parking lot as the phone rang. She was at a stop waiting to get on the main road, so she dug through her bag until she found it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Dr. Grey?"

"This is she. Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Parker."

"Oh, hi, Dr. Parker."

"Your results came in and I'm happy to say you do not have anything wrong with you. Quite the opposite actually, I'm glad to inform you that you are… pregnant."

The phone slipped out of her hand and she struggled to keep control of the car. Pulling to the side of the road, House, his team, and Wilson looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked. She didn't say anything as she grabbed the phone from the floor. Pushing the door open, she brought the phone to her ear and shut it again.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said…" She took deep breath leaning back on the door.

"I'm sorry. I mean… I thought you…" Dr. Park stumbled with her words.

"No, I mean… I'm just shocked. I mean…" She rubbed her eyes. "I didn't plan this and I… Wow. It's just a lot to comprehend all at once…." She let out a long sigh. "Wow."

She watched as the cars flew by her. "Thank, Dr. Parker." She tried to wrap her head around it.

"Call me if you want to set up an appointment."

"Alright, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Dr. Grey. Goodbye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone letting her head fall back but a small smile played her lips. Regaining composure, she opened the door and got back in. "Sorry about that." She smiled at the people who were looking at her curiously.

"Ah, Mer?" House said looking over at her.

"Yeah?" She looked over.

"¿Qué está equivocado?" House asked in Spanish unsure if she would want to team to know what was going on, so only he, her, and Wilson would know. _"What's wrong?"_

"Nada. Yo estoy fino." She shrugged continuing to drive. _"Nothing. I'm fine."_

"¿Entonces por qué paró usted el coche?" Wilson asked. _"Then, why did you pull over the car."_

"Necesité algún aire." She answered. _"I needed some air."_

"Por que?" House asked. _"Why?"_

"No es nada. Enfoque apenas en Christina, en este momento." She answered sharply as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. _"It's nothing. Just focus on Christina, right now." _

House sighed. "Hablaremos más tarde." _"We'll talk later."_

"Necesito hablar para Marcar primero." She said getting out of the car. _"I need to talk to Mark first." _"Come on. I have to go check on Christina then talk to the Chief."

"About what?" Wilson inquired curiously.

"About keeping certain people out of her room."


	7. Not Your Niece At Work

They walked into the hospital as Meredith and House argued about weather or not she should accompany them to the Chief's office. Knowing that House wouldn't hesitate to roll his eyes and glare at Richard for no reason on than Richard was Richard- House's most hated man in Seattle, even though Derek was getting high on his list.

"Vengo y eso es final." Meredith hissed in her Spanish accent. _"I'm coming and that's final."_

"Puedo comportarme." House said back. _"I can behave myself."_ "Además tengo Palanqueta de Madre. El me mantendrá en línea."

"Hey!" Wilson said loudly hitting House's arm.

"No golpee al lisiado. No ha aceptado socialmente." House hissed. _"Don't hit the cripple. It's not socially accepted."_

"¿Enfocará usted? Ahora, el Tío Greg, sólo unas pocas personas saben que usted es mi tío. Nadie más puede saber." Meredith said pulling him back to subject at hand. _"Will you focus? Now, Uncle Greg, only a few people know you're my uncle. Nobody else can know."_

"¿Avergonzado por mí?" House teased. _"Embarrassed by me?"_

"No." She laughed. "Cuándo yo empecé todos pensaron que conseguía aquí a causa de mi madre. Yo no los necesito pensando que soy sólo aquí a causa de mi familia." _"When I started here everyone thought I was here because of my mother. I don't need them thinking that I'm only here because of my family." _

"Yo lo consigo. Haría la misma cosa." Wilson said. _"I get it. I would do the same thing."_

"Ella hablaba conmigo. No usted. Tenga inconveniente en su propio negocio." House hissed. _"She was talking to me. Not you. Mind your own business."_

"Apenas tratar de ayudar." Wilson said rolling his eyes. _"Just trying to help."_

"Yo lo manejaba acaba de multar." House snapped back. _"I was handling it just fine."_

"Porque usted tiene la respuesta a todo." Wilson rolled her eyes. _"Because you have an answer for everything."_

"¿Usted quiere luchar? He conseguido una caña. Yo no tengo problema que abolla su cara." House said turning towards him as the doors to the elevator closed. _"You want to fight? I have a cane. I have no problem denting your face."_

"¡Tipos! Cállese." Meredith yelled as she laughed. _"Guys! Shut up." _"Tengo que ir el cambio. Tan..." _"I have to go change. So…"_

"Can you please speak English?" Chase asked.

"It's like we're from a different planet." Foreman added.

"Sorry guys." She laughed.

"What do you care, Meri-Ann?" House asked as the doors open.

"Shut up…. Et vous avez à m'appeler Meredith." She said in French. _"… And you have to call me Meredith." _"Et dire vows cantons." _"And tell your ducklings."_

"Que?" House asked. _"What?"_

"De moi n'est pas votre nièce au travail." Meredith said rolling her eyes. _"About me not being your niece at work."_

"Bueno bueno hago" House sighed. _"Okay, okay I will."_

She walked in the locker room.

"I'll be right back. Adiós. Au revoir. Bye." She smiled as she said 'bye' in Spanish, French, and English before disappearing into the locker rook. "Hey guys."

"Hey. Since when do you speak Spanish and French?" Alex asked having heard her.

"Spanish and French?" Izzie asked.

"How is Christina?" She asked.

"No change." They all sighed.

"Great." She sighed changing before shutting her locker. "And I have always spoken French, Spanish, Latin, and English."

With that she walked out. "Let's go see the Chief." She announced.

"It brings tears to my eyes to see you in scrubs. So doctorly." House joked.

"One doctorly isn't a word. Two I've been a doctor for a while." She said rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't mean we can't be proud." Wilson said.

"Stay out of out conversation, Jimmy." House snapped.

Meredith stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Richard yelled.


	8. Nobody Can Deny It

_**I'm sorry if my Spanish isn't good. I speak English and I'm only in the third year in Spanish class, so I've only learned some words (most not relevant to this story)… and Spanish class isn't my strong suit. I'm sorry if it's not correct, but if I didn't use a translator or something I'd be here all night. Oh and I speak no French at all, so if that's wrong… sorry there's nothing I can really do about that. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She pushed the door open and smiled at Richard. "Good Morning, Chief."

"To you too, Dr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. House is here."

House stepped into Richard's line of vision causing him to shift nervously. It was no secret that Richard was not one of House's favorite people and Richard knew why too.

"Hello Dr. Webber." He said in an odd almost evil voice just wanting to watch him fidget in his seat. Meredith hit him in the stomach as if to tell him to be quiet.

"Ah, hello Dr. House. How are you doing?" House shrugged as he made his way into the office behind Meredith with his team and Wilson following. Richard stood up extending a hand to House which House just looked at in disgust. "Ah, Dr. Wilson it is?" He said felling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Dr. Webber." He said shaking the out stretched hand.

"You must be Dr. House's team?"

"Yes, I'm Allison…" Cameron began before House cut her off.

"Can we just get on with this?"

Meredith glared at him as Richard nervously sat back down.

"I'm sure Dr. Grey has briefed you on Dr. Yang's case." Richard said looking down at the folder to avoid eye contact.

Meredith looked at House who was sitting with his arms crossed like a five-year-old trying to give someone a silent treatment.

"Yes, I have." Meredith spoke up.

"Alright then, we'll be meeting in the conference room in an hour and a half." Richard felt relief run over his body as the words left his mouth.

"Actually, Chief, I need to ask you something." Meredith sighed.

"Yes?"

"I'm Christina's power of attorney as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yes…" He said unsure of where this was going.

She took a deep breath. "I want to restrict who is allowed in her room at least until she wakes up."

"Why?" He asked.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the mood swings that had become more evident over the last couple of weeks or if it was because he was questioning her motives. Whatever it was… she was mad.

"Because she can." House said cutting her off.

"Dr. Grey?" Richard said looking up.

"Because it's what Christina would want. Because Dr. Shepherd believes Dr. Burke has a right when he doesn't. Because for some reason half the men in this hospital believe then can leave and come as they please and think they still matter." She let out a deep sigh. "And because… I'm her person. I look out for her. So, Chief, would you please put the order into motion."

Richard was taken back by her outburst but nodded as he went into his desk in search for the necessary paper work. Slowly, he withdrew a packet of papers and slid them across the table to Meredith. She knew what they said and what needed to be filled in, so she didn't waste any time as she wrote down the names of all the people permitted in Christina's room.

Meredith Grey

Izzie Stevens

George O'Malley

Alex Kerev

Mark Sloan

Miranda Bailey

And any doctors relevant to the case.

Looking at it, she signed it before giving it back to Richard. "Thank you… sir, we'll see you in an hour and a half."

They all began filing out.

"Now nobody can deny you two are related." Wilson said quietly as Meredith giggled.

"I have to hand it to you. Meri-Ann, I am proud." House commented giving her a smile.


	9. Not Just A Family Member

She walked into the conference room to find it crowded, which she wasn't expecting. Glancing around the room, she recognized some but not all the people that cluttered the room. House, his team, and Wilson followed close behind her.

"These are all her doctors?"

"What did you expect? Medical genius coming to town, of course, they're going to be here." Meredith whispered.

"Don't stroke his ego." Wilson whispered back.

"They shouldn't be in here." Meredith sighed crossing her arms. She realized that stares had landed on House which made her feel slightly odd. Spotting Richard at the front of the room, she glanced back at House before pushing thought the crowd.

"Follow me, children." House called pushing past the people.

Meredith stood in front of Richard with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What are all of these people doing in here?"

"Dr. House is a medical genius. All the doctors in this hospital could learn a lot from him."

"At Christina's expense?" Meredith was fuming in anger.

"No… I mean, Dr. Grey, you have to understand…"

"No you have to understand," She yelled. "Christina is vulnerable. Christina is helpless. Christina is lying in a bed unconscious unable to protect herself. I'm here to protect her and I'm not going to let you tell all these people her personal in formation. Her medical history. I'm not going to let you violate her like that."

Derek step forward intervening in the conversation.

"If this were any other patient…" He said.

"Yeah but she's not any other patient to me. I'm her person. And I'm sure that if any person who knew what we talk about in here. If they knew what we say about their loved ones, they would be saying the same thing. I know what is said in her. All their dirty little secrets. Every little detail that 'just can't be left out.' So yes Christina is to be treated like every other patient, but I will not treat you like I'm every other family member."

Richard sighed looking at the woman with a strong face on. Looking over her shoulder, he could see House and Wilson watching on protectively. He sighed as he nodded before looking at Derek who had a disbelieving look.

"She's her power of attorney. It's legal and in writing." Looking back at Meredith, he rubbed his eyes.

"Anda, Mer. Calme." Wilson whispered into her ear from behind her. _"Come on, Mer. Calm down."_

"No. Ellos necesitan oír esto. Yo no puedo permitir que esto suceda a Christina. Ella es mi persona y yo tengo que estar atento a ella. Ningún asunto lo que…" She hissed back quietly._ "No. They need to hear this. I can't let this happen to Christina. She's my person and I have to look out for her. No matter what."_

"Bueno. Pero usted hace una escena." He said back. _"Okay. But you're making a scene."_

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grey for making this so hard for you." Richard interrupted.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble, Chief. But this is the way Christina would want it. She wouldn't want the hospital to see her or her about her like this." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "It's fine. Everyone not relevant to Dr. Yang's case directly. Please vacate the room immediately. No one but her doctors will be allowed to stay."

Meredith caught the eye of Alex and nodded slightly. He touched Izzie's arm and the two and George walked out. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her temples falling back into a chair.

"God, I'm hungry." She mumbled to herself as everyone got situated at the chairs at the tables near her.


	10. Nursing Home

_**Ellis isn't dead in this story. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Alright," House sighed as he paced swinging his cane. Meredith was sitting in the back of the room while most people cluttered near the front hanging on every word produced from House's mouth. Wilson slowly snuck to the back of the room and sat beside Meredith.

"You know when this is over there's going to be that showering of sucking up." She whispered. He chuckled and nodded.

"Always is. So who knows?"

"My friends, Mark, and Richard… I think that's it. I'm glad you came, Jimmy."

"Me too, Meri-Ann."

"How did he get that one pass the board?"

"Made it seem like he didn't want to come. He also got off of clinic duty for a month."

She giggled watching as House silently paced the room swinging the cane.

"Symptoms?" He finally said. Everyone looked around wondering who he was talking to. He pointed at Bailey. "Dr… Whatever."

"Uh… headache, loss of consciousness, uh…dizziness, but all test came back normal."

"Run them again." House ordered.

The door opened and a nurse peeked in.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yeah?" Meredith said looking over at the door.

"We need you. It's urgent."

Meredith looked at House and Richard who nodded. "Alright, I'm coming." She got up and followed the nurse out. "What's up?"

"Phone. Line 4."  
Meredith walked over to the nurses' station picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"This is Maxine Hun at your mother's nursing home. I'm sorry for contacting you at work but I tried your cell."

"No, it's fine."

"Your mother has been off today."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting down in a chair.

"She's refusing to let us get anywhere near here. We were wondering if you could come down…"

"Yeah, um, I'll talk to my boss and I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." She hung up letting out a sigh as she rubbed her temple. Standing up, she headed back into the room. She made her way to the front of the room and over to Richard. House's eyes followed her the whole way. "Dr. Webber, I need to go."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my mother. The nursing home called, I have to go over there."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure it will be. But is it alright if I…?"

"Yes of course."

"I'll be back afterward."

He nodded and she headed back out giving House a little nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking on Christina, she headed to the nursing home.

"She's in there, Dr. Grey." The receptionist said pointing to the room.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked towards the door. Peeking through the glass, she could see her mother sitting in to the corner by the fireplace twisting her watch around her wrist. Ellis's eyes bolted up to the door causing Meredith to move her head quickly. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she counted to ten to get the courage before walking in.

"Mom?" She said softly walking over. Ellis's eyes bolted up from her hands again and landed on Meredith's face.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"Mom, it's me. Meredith." She answered cautiously. Having not been to see her mother in a while, it felt like fresh wounds when she didn't recognize her, but she hid the hurt well.

"Meredith, go away. I have to be somewhere." She said turning away.

She wasn't sure what her mother saw her as. A young child? A teenager? She wasn't sure.

"Mom, you have to listen to me." She reached for her hand but Ellis jerked it away.

"I don't have time for you right now. I have to go."

"Mom. Listen."

"No, Meredith!" She yelled. "You listen. Leave me alone. I don't want you here. You can't be here. Leave."

"Mom! Listen to me! The doctors need to give you some meds."

"What do you know? You're a child. I don't need any medicine."

"Yes you do. The doctors want to give you something to help you calm down."

"What do they know? They're incompetent! They don't know how to do their own jobs. They have to call in a five year old to sit her and give me puppy eyes. They might work on your father, Meredith. But they don't work on me." She hissed.

"Mom! You're being unreasonable. You…"

"I'm being unreasonable." She laughed harshly. "You're a joke. You can't stand up for yourself and when you figure that out you'll come crying home to me and want me to fix it. The world doesn't work like that, Meredith. You're supposed to be a woman now, but you're nothing more than a puppy trying to find someone who will give a damn. And when you throw your life away in medical school that you have no chance of succeeding in. When you do, I'm not going to pick up the pieces. You're worthless to me. And you're going to be worthless to the medical field."

She had heard that before. She had heard it when she told her mother about her wish to go to med school, when she was accepted to Dartmouth, and when she felt like she had hit a hard patch in medical school. But never once had her mother gone so far to tell her she's worthless to her and to the medical field.

Standing up, she looked at her mother with hurt eyes. Tears begin to fill her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. Shaking her head, she backed away before turning and hurrying out.

"Dr. Grey?" The receptionist called as Meredith hurried by.

Turning around, she called back. "Do whatever you have to, to give her the meds."


	11. The Boss Thing

Sitting in the parking lot, she looked up at the hospital. Letting out a sigh, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading towards the hospital. She quickly found House's temporary office/ conference room. Opening the door, she looked around at the people who surrounded the table. House was sitting back in a chair staring at the end of the cane as he kicked it up and it fell back onto the toe of his shoe. Everyone looked at the door as it unlatched. Nodding at Richard and her uncle, she kept her head low and shuffled to the corner in the back of the room. Wilson was standing at the white board that had been pushed in from the sixth floor conference room. She looked at Izzie who was sitting beside another doctor.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

Izzie looked at her and gasped. "Mer, what happened?"

"What?" She asked touching her face.

"Your arm." She said grabbing it.

"Oh." She sighed rubbing her eye. "My mom… must have grabbed me. I didn't even notice." She looked at the purple and blue bruise in the shape of a hand on her forearm.

"_Mom! I want to go to Jamie's!" She yelled. _

"_No! I'm going to the hospital. You have to stay here."_

"_Why? It's not like you care." She hissed before turning to walk away. Ellis grabbed her arm. "Ow!" She squealed loudly. _

"_I said stay here." _

_She looked at her arm as the beginning of a bruise began to form. _

She winced at the memory and tried to remember at what point her mother grabber her, but couldn't.

Brushing it off, she tried to concentrate on what they were saying. But between her mother and Christina being sick with who knows what, the day was weighing down on her. The day replayed in her head until it settled on the baby. She was pregnant. With a baby. Mark Sloan's baby. Smiling, she laid her hand down on her stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith!" House yelled pulling her from her trance.

"What?" She asked in the same tone.

"What's wrong with you today?" Wilson asked as Meredith paid for her coffee.

"Sorry." She smiled at the coffee cart guy who had been waiting to take her money. He politely smiled as they began to walk away. "Nothing's wrong?"

"Que la mère plus chère a-t-elle voulu?" He asked in French unsure how many people knew about Ellis and her current state. _"What did Mother Dearest want?" _

"Where is your team, Dr. House?" She asked trying to change the subject as she set the coffee cup down on the counter. She had noticed the people who didn't know the true relation between Meredith and House looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Oh, I believe she gave us the famous-Meredith-Grey-Subject Change." House said. "Oh, Honey, you should know that does not work on us." He used a fake woman's voice.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face them now walking backwards. "Au revoir, Dr. House, Dr. Wilson." Smirking at them, she turned and scurried down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the hall trying to keep her head on her work. But the news was nagging at her. Mark had gone into surgery and as the hours ticked away the more nervous the less sure that she would be able to tell him she got. Glancing at the OR board she figured that he would be scrubbed in for at least another hour. House and Wilson had become busy while she went on with her work day. House would, now and then, come up and whine at her over something the Wilson did, but she just shoed them away. She had checked on Christina at least five times with no change evident at all. She was supposed to be getting ready for her shift to end in less than two hours by telling her interns what to do and doing PM rounds, but something kept her from leaving with in close proximity of the Ors. Having not seen Mark all day, she had no chance to talk about him about anything let alone discuss the fact that they were going to be parents.

Walking down the hall, she slipped into Christina's room, yet again. Still being able to watch the doors that were used to exit the OR wing. She sighed as she walked over to the bed.

"Hey." She mumbled.

Of course, Christina didn't say anything nor did Meredith expect her to. She let out another frustrated sigh.

"You better wake up. You're going to be an aunt or godmother or whatever." She giggled. Shaking her head, she fell back into the chair. A smile crossed her lips as thought of the baby for the hundredth time that day. "I'm pregnant." She sighed letting out a laugh. "It must be something to do with the boss thing." She could still remember Christina's nonchalant way of telling her in the bar and the way George spit his beer across the bar when she told them about Addison that same night. That seemed so long ago when Addison and Derek and Burke seemed so important in their lives. Now they were just there as a constant reminder of everything they moved on from. "At least, we are actually dating… unlike some people." She smiled to herself. She could still remember their stupid boys and their stupid boy penises talk in the bathroom after Christina got pregnant and dumped by the same guy and Meredith had just found out about Addison.

"It is the boss thing…"


	12. Conversations With Burke

She turned to see Burke leaning against the door.

"You shouldn't be in here and you shouldn't have heard that." She said quickly.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He smiled sadly. "May I sit and talk?" She looked at Christina. "Just for a second." He added.

Sighing she nodded. "It's not a secret. I just haven't told Mark yet."

"You don't have to justify yourself, Meredith." He sighed and silence fell over them. He stared at Christina's face. "I really do care about her."

"But you don't love her?"

"I do, love her that is." He rubbed his face.

"But…" She sighed.

"But...On our wedding day, I was standing up there waiting for her, and I remembered what she said…" He looked at her. "She told me she wanted a small wedding. Just her close friends. She didn't want to get her mother involved in the planning. She didn't want to wear a ring." He chuckled. "She said she was a surgeon and surgeons don't need the rings because they just get taken off for surgery." Meredith smiled. "I wanted something else. I wanted a big wedding with all the trimmings. I wanted her to be nice and caring. I wanted her to be open. I wanted her to care that my mother owns a diner in Alabama. But… That's not her. And the longer I heard 'I love her, but I wish she would…' in my head the more I realized I wanted her to change. I wanted Christina, but I wanted a Christina who opened up and cared." She nodded throughout to show she was listening. "So when I was standing up there waiting for the doors to open and her to emerge smiling, the more I realized she didn't want this. And I decided I shouldn't change her anymore. That she would be better off being who she wants."

"So you left." She said softly.

"I knew you could take care of her better than I could. I knew that if I were here… it wouldn't help."

"Then, why did you come back?" She asked.

"I was working at St. Penelope Hospital in Alabama, and I was turning down every woman who would show any interest in me or my friendship. I asked myself why I was doing it. What had changed since the last time I was single? I had changed. Christina had changed me. I was so busy thinking I was changing her. She changed me… I really do love her."

Meredith nodded looking at the ground. "What are you going to do now?"

"This is all my fault."

"What?" She asked caught off guard.

"I shouldn't have been pressuring her to talk. I shouldn't have hounded her. I stressed her out."

"This isn't your fault." She tried to assure.

"Meredith, I'm going back to Alabama. She doesn't want me to be here."

"You don't know that. You can't just disappear again. She'd be back where she was the first time you walked away."

He shook his head. "She has you." He looked at her. "Here's my new number… in case…" She nodded. He walked to the door and looked back at Christina then Meredith. "Look after her."

"I will." She responded quietly.

With that, he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into House's temp. office and smiled at him. His rant didn't break pace as he nodded back. She slipped into one of the chairs and read the new symptoms listened on the board. Subconsciously, she rubbed her arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Wilson whispered.

"Nothing." She mumbled. He took in and pushed her sleeve to showing the dark blue and brown bruise.

"This isn't nothing, Mer."

She pushed his hand away and pulled the sleeve back down over it.

"What about a aneurism?" Someone asked.

House looked at Wilson already knowing the answer, but Wilson looked to concerned with looking at Meredith to pay attention.

"No." He sighed. "Clean scan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have a crush on my niece?" House asked mockingly as they walked down the hall. Wilson looked over at him.

"She's practically my family. What the hell are you talking about?" He asked looking at him strangely.

"You were staring at her in there." House said. "Where are we going?" He asked Meredith who was walking determinedly down the hall.

"I'm going to go do my job, Dr. House." Meredith shot back.

"Why were you staring at her?" House asked.

"She has a bruise on her arm and won't tell me where from." Wilson said.

"Has someone been bullying you on the playground, Meri-Ann?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said stopping in front of the OR board to see Mark was still in surgery.

House got serious. "It's not McSteamy, right?"

"What?" She almost yelled in shock of accusation. "No. It was your sister." She said quieter.

"Ellis?" House said.

"That would be the one."

"When will we meet McSteamy?" He asked changing the subject.

"Later. I have work. So do you. Find out what's wrong with my friend." She ordered turning and walking away.


	13. You're What?

Checking the OR board, she could feel the anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach.

"God, scrub out already." She moaned walking down the hall. She saw House and Wilson standing at the nurses' station. House looked up as she tried to sneak by. Nudging Wilson, he nodded in her direction. She glared at them as they walked over falling into step with her.

"You know for trying to looking like we have no relation, you're looking at us a lot. God, Mer, way to be obvious." House said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't by my side every three seconds." She glared.

"No it's definitely the looking thing." House replied.

"Have you gotten anywhere on Christina's case, Dr. House?"

"We're waiting on the tests to come back. In the mean time, lets go do something fun."

"I'm working, Greg." She snapped using his first name which gave her a weird image of herself as her mother.

"Where are you headed?" Wilson asked.

"To see my boyfriend in surgery." She mumbled.

"What was that?" House smirked.

"To see my boyfriend in surgery." She said loudly.

"Oh, you are so busy. How will you do it?" He said loudly in an over-dramatic voice.

She got on the elevator and looked at them.

"I know you guys are coming." She sighed. They smiled and got on with her.

"Would we miss the chance to see McSteamy in action?"

She rolled her eyes. "His name is Mark Sloan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the surprisingly crowded gallery. The trio sat in the front as a couple of people vacated their seats.

"So which one is he? The one in the back?" House whispered causing Meredith to smack his wrist.

"No." She snapped quietly. "He's the one performing the surgery."

Mark glanced up doing a double take before smiling at Meredith. She smiled back. She noticed Mark chuckle and looked over at her uncle who was waving like a geek. She slapped his leg.

"Stop it." She whispered harshly.

"But, Meri, McSteamy smiled at me." He pouted and she glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be figuring out what's wrong with Christina? You know, what you're here for?"

"I have theories. I just need the results to the tests."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He closed the patient up and looked up at Meredith. He motioned for her to meet him. She stood up rolling her eyes as Wilson and House instantly stood up.

"We're so whipped by her." Wilson mumbled.

"Did it ever come into question?" House said back following her out.

She ignored their comments and headed down the stairs. The butterflies in her stomach acting up more than ever. She pushed the door open and walked down the hall.

"Why couldn't we take the elevator?" House whined trailing close behind. "Making a cripple walk the stairs. That's not very nice, Meri-Ann."

"Wait here," She ordered.

"But we want to meet McSteamy, Mommy." House pouted.

"Shut up." She scolded before pushing the door to the scrub room open. "Hey."

"Hey Gorgeous," He smiled at her as he scrubbed his hands. She kissed him lightly.

"I've barely seen you all day."

"Yeah, we had some complications with a full body lift… How's Christina?"

She sighed. "Still no change… Burke left."

"What?"

"He's going back to Alabama."

"Is that good? I mean for Christina."

"I don't know." She sighed and rubbed her eye. She didn't even notice that she was playing with her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked drying his hands then putting his arms around her.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"You're playing with your hands. You're nervous."

She laid her head down on his chest. Running her hand up and down his muscular arm, she didn't say anything just listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too." He rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a long time. The feeling of nervousness reaching a new point.

"Mark… I… we need to talk." She said quietly.

"About what?" He asked uncertain of what was going on.

"I don't know if I can do this." She let out a couple deep breaths. "Or if I should tell you here."

"Mer just tell me." He said almost expecting her to say she wants to break up or that she's moving to Switzerland or something.

She looked up at him her heart beating so fast she thought it was about to explode. "I… I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" Two voices almost yelled in unison.


	14. It's Neuro

Her head shot to the door to see it open and House and Wilson standing in it. Their mouths agape. Their eyes wide. She decided it was best to ignore them and looked back up into Mark's frozen face. His eyes just as wide and mouth just as open as her uncle's and Wilson's.

"Mark?" Her voice was shaky. The anticipation was burning in her stomach and she could feel herself becoming nauseous. Her stomach churned and she tried to fight it for as long as she could until there was no fight left. She hurried to the trashcan and emptied the contents of her stomach. Mark quickly pulled her hair back and rubbed her back gently. House and Wilson hurried in as well. She sighed and slid to the ground wiping her mouth. Her eyes met with Mark's and a smile crossed his lips.

"We're having a baby." His excitement was evident.

"We're having a baby." She smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations, Mer." Wilson said.

"My little baby Meri-Ann is having a baby. I am so happy!" House said with a touch of sarcasm, but she could tell he meant it. She smiled and looked over at Mark who had sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prefect bliss didn't last long when the results for Christina's tests came back just north of inconclusive. The only thing they got from Christina's results was another symptom to add to the very short list of things to work from. Arrhythmia. Now with the new symptom from the EKG on the board some people were talking that the assumption of a Nuero problem was just a waste of time. Others were talking that Christina was too tired, wasn't willing, or just too sad that she her body just couldn't jumpstart enough to wake up. Cardio was now looking at her more closely and they were going to run a stronger more detailed EKG in hope of another lucky break.

She walked down the hall after Mark had gone back into surgery and House was stalking Dr. Hahn to make sure she didn't mess up the simple routine of an EKG. Sure he would probably return whining about how stupid people are thinking that he cared about them sucking up. And she would have to roll her eyes and tell him that it was his choice to find Dr. Hahn instead of going to an intern who would probably have less courage to suck up.

"Dr. Grey!" A voice called. Her head spun around to see an intern yelling for her from Christina's room. She hurried down the hall to the door.

"What's going on?" She yelled as she walked in. She froze when she saw them holding her body down as it thrashed around.

"She's seizing." The nurse who was holding her head still said.

"Alright push 3mg Diazepam." Meredith ordered.

"She's maxed out."

"Push Phenobarbital."

"Pheno's in." The nurse said.

Her body slowed down as Meredith pulled the stethoscope from around her neck. "Page Shepherd."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked in and pushed past House as everyone looked at her curiously.

"It's Nuero." She said taking the marker from House, who gladly gave it over.

"On what grounds?" Hahn asked.

Meredith wrote 'Seizures' on the board and underlined it. "She just had a seizure."

"What about the arrhythmias?" Chase said.

"Anything can put stress on the heart causing arrhythmias. It could have been cause by anything from stress to a common illness presenting in an uncommon way."

Chase sighed and fell back into the chair.

"Okay, let's run some more test." House said.

"What other test are there?" Foremen said. "We've done this over and over."

"Are you sure this is all the history?" Cameron said.

"Yes." Meredith said.

"Are you completely sure?" House said.

Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was because she was so used to being able to yell at House. She wasn't sure. But that was it.

"Christina no es mentiroso. Soy su persona. Ella no mantendría nada un secreto de mí. Sé a mi persona. Y si usted duda que multa. Pero usted estará perdiendo el tiempo que Christina no tiene. Si usted quiere su llave a su casa, multa yo le tomaré allí yo mismo." She started saying angrily in Spanish. '_Christina is no liar. I am her person. She wouldn't keep anything a secret from me. I know my person. And if you doubt that fine. But you'll be wasting time that Christina doesn't have. If you want her key to her house, fine I'll take you there myself.'_

"Calme, Mer." Wilson said. _"Calm down, Mer."_

"No." She said sternly before getting up.


	15. Diagnosis

"Hey, Mer

"Hey, Mer." Mark smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." She shifted her glance from Christina to her boyfriend.

"How is she?" He asked pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't know. She had a seizure and…" She fought off the tears. "Nobody really knows much of anything anymore."

He pulled her closer. "They'll figure this out, Babe."

"It's just so hard to see her this way. When we first met, she was a rock. She was my rock through everything with Derek. Now… she's so broken."

"She's still strong, Mer. She's going to pull through this. If for no other reason, to make sure I don't screw up our baby's life."

She smiled as he kissed his nose. "I love you, Mark Sloan."

"I love you too, Mer."

"This is so cute." House said in his best girly voice.

"What are you doing here, House?" Meredith groaned against Mark's shoulder.

"Checking on my patient. But don't worry, I won't tell Mommy Cuddy that I caught you with your pants down."

She rolled her eyes at his choice of expression as she turned on Mark's lap to watch him do a brief exam. "How is she?"

"She's responding to light." He answered writing on his chart.

"That's good, Mer." Mark tried to convince her.

"But she's still not awake."

"I'm ordering another CT."

--

"Uncle Greg!" She called.

"Meredith." He said in a mocking tone. Rolling her eyes, she stopped in front of him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Have you gotten back her results?"

"No."

"Ugh, this is so… nerve-racking."

"I know. I ordered a pizza an hour ago. No pizza!"

"I'm being serious… And who orders a pizza to be delivered to a hospital?"

"I didn't. I sent Wilson out to get it."

She hit his arm. "I'm being serious."

"Okay, what are we being serious about?"

"My friend, House, my friend!"

"I'm just messing with you. I'm just waiting for the page."

She sighed. "Alright. Page me when you get them?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you, House." Wilson said coming up.

"I ordered that pizza an hour ago."

"I'm not a damn delivery service."

"I'll see you later, Uncle Jimmy." Meredith said. "Greg, call me when her results are in."

"I will, I will."

--

"What do we have?" House asked walking in.

Meredith sat nervously biting her nails in the front of the office. Everyone else sat behind her.

"The results are in." Chase said.

"And?" House coached.

Forman handed him the large envelope. House took the sheets out and studied them.

"Here are the written out results of the MRI." House took them from Cameron.

"Christina a-t-il été dans un accident?" House asked in French directed at Meredith. _"Has Christina been in an accident?"_

"No." She shook her head.

"Est-elle tombée? Frapper sa tête? Ou n'importe quoi aime cela?" _"Has she fallen? Hit her head? Or anything like that?"_

"No, rien. Pourquoi? Quel est mauvais?" _"No, nothing. Why? What's wrong?"_

Everyone watched on curiously unable to understand what was going on.

"She has an aneurysm." House announced.


	16. Surgery

"Qui préformera la chirurgie?" Meredith asked in French leaning over the table that they were sitting at in House's temp office that had been emptied of all other doctors except House's team who were doing paperwork. _"Who will perform the surgery?"_

House shrugged. "Pas vous. McDreamy ou quelqu'un." _"Not you. McDreamy or someone."_

"Ceci suce. Je le déteste, mais il est le meilleur. Et je ne le veux pas vraiment autour d'elle pendant qu'elle ne peut rien faire de lui. Elle me tuerait pour suggérer il si sa vie n'a pas dépendu de lui." She sighed. _"This sucks. I hate him, but he's the best. And I really don't want him around her while she can't do anything about it. She would kill me for suggesting it if her life didn't depend on it." _

"Au moins vous savez quel est mauvais. Et il peut être réparé." Wilson interjected. _"At least you know what's wrong. And it can be fixed."_

"Yeah. I'm just glad it's almost all over." She nodded.

"Oh, now you decide to speak English." Chase said from the other side of the room. Meredith giggled as House glared causing Chase to quickly look down at his work.

"So are you guys staying around for a while?" She asked. "Christina would throw a fit if you up and left without her meeting you."

"Nah, we'll stay around for awhile." House answered shrugging it off.

"I was asking Uncle Jimmy. You'd say anything to get out of clinic duty and use me as an excuse."

"I think we have some time." Wilson chuckled.

--

"You okay, Mer?" House said from the doorway.

"Yeah." She nodded not removing her eyes from Christina's bed as they prepped for surgery.

"She's going to be fine." This was not the time to be an ass about things or make jokes. So, he talked to his niece as he always had.

"I know."

He stepped out of the way so the interns could move Christina out of the room. "Shepherd's doing the surgery?"

"Yeah." Letting out as sigh, she looked at him. "Sorry, Uncle Greg, I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Come on, Mer. There's nothing you can do here. We can go get something to eat."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"You've got to be hungry. You haven't eaten all day. We can go over to the bar across the street and eat."

Signing, she nodded knowing her uncle wouldn't give up. They walked down the hall and found Wilson talking to a nurse.

"Come on, Jimmy. We're going to go get something to eat." House ordered as they walked by. Sighing, Wilson said goodbye to the nurse and followed Meredith and House to the elevator.

"Do you want to find Mark, Mer?" Wilson asked.

"He's in surgery."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just worried about Christina."

"She'll be fine." Wilson reassured her just as House had.

"I know."

They rode the elevator to the lobby and headed out of the hospital in silence. Meredith drove them over to Joe's.

"Hey Joe." Meredith called as she walked in.

"Hey, Mer. Hitting the bar a little earlier are we?"

"Just here for lunch." She informed him. "Christina's in surgery."

"You figured out what's wrong with her?"

"Aneurysm." House told him.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Meredith nodded.

"What can I get you?" Joe finally asked. "Want a beer, Mer?"

A smile flashed on her lips. "I'm pregnant, Joe."

"Really?" He chuckled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She gave him a soft smile. "Can I just a chicken salad sandwich and water?"

"Yeah. And for you guys?"

"Same." Wilson answered.

"Cheeseburger and Sprite." House replied before looking over at his niece. She looked lost in thought again. "Mer?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She gave him a soft smile. "I just want things to go back to normal."

--

Four hours after she was taken into surgery, she was returned her room. Meredith returned to her bedside with charts after dropping her uncle, Wilson, and his team back at the hotel. It wasn't long that Mark got out of surgery and joined her.

"Hey." Mark said in a hushed tone.

"Hey." She smiled at him as she shut the chart and sat it on the floor.

"How is she?"

"She made it."

"I'm glad, Babe." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"Me too."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I think I'll stay here a while. You can go though."

"Nah, I think I'll keep you company for a while." He replied sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Thank you, Mark."

"I love you, Mer."

"I love you too." Leaning over, she kissed him lightly. Resting her head on his shoulder, it didn't take long for her to start to drift to sleep.

**_--_**

**_Sorry again if the French isn't right._**


	17. Wake Up

Something hit her nose causing her to scrunch it up but did not open her eyes. In a second another thing hit her nose, this time she reached up and rubbed her nose. The third time, she opened her eyes to the bright hospital room she had fallen asleep in. Christina looked at her expectantly from the bed. For a second she didn't react. When her brain caught up with her, she jumped off Mark's lap to her feet.

"Thank god." She sighed out as she looked down at her friend. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap. What happened?"

She couldn't stifle a giggle as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's been one hell of a week."

"Never a dull moment in Seattle Grace." Her eyes shut as she listened to her friend.

"You collapsed a few days ago. They didn't know what was wrong with you and needed a diagnostic team. So, I called my uncle."

"You're uncle?"

"Gregory House."

Her eyes popped open. "You're uncle is Gregory House?"

"Sh…" She hushed. "You just woke up."

She glanced over at Mark who was waking up.

"How could you not tell me that you're like a freaking inbred?"

"I'm sorry." Meredith giggled.

They were silent for a long time. "So, what's wrong with me?" Christina finally asked.

"You had an aneurysm."

"Who did the surgery?"

"Shepherd."

She groaned. "I hate Shepherd."

"I know, but he is the best."

"I get to meet House right?"

"Yeah." She giggled rolling her eyes. "Get some rest, Chris. I have to go get ready for work."

"Okay." She mumbled already drifting off to sleep. Standing up from the bed, she intertwined her fingers with Mark's and led him out of the room. Before he could say anything, she was pulling him into an on-call room and locking the door. Within a second, her fingers were intertwined in his messy hair and her lips were on his. It took his body a second to catch up, and he opened his mouth welcoming her tongue. He pushed her back up against the door and pulled back slightly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She giggled before crashing his lips against his.

--

She couldn't help but smile as she drove to the hotel. She had to be in the locker room in four hours, so she decided to get her uncle and take him out to breakfast. She knocked on his hotel room door hard and waited for him to open the door. After another loud knock, he opened the door. He was still wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt he fell asleep in. His hair was a ruffled mess, and he did not look happy to be awake.

"Meredith." He groaned sleepily.

"Come on, get dressed. We're going to get some breakfast." She told her smiling brightly at him.

"Are you high or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody can be this happy this early, Mer." He said as he walked further into the suite allowing her to follow.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day!" She sung out. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Christina's okay. I'm pregnant. Everything is finally going well. So, come on we're going to breakfast. Where's Jimmy?"

He chuckled and sat down at the end of the bed. "Next door."

"Be ready in ten minutes." She called back as she walked out. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and headed towards the shower.

Knocking on the door to the right, she impatiently waited for Wilson to answer the door. To her surprise, the door opened and Cameron stood on the other side.

"Ah, where's Wilson?" Meredith stammered.

"The other side of House." Cameron said with a small smile playing her lips.

"Oh, sorry." Meredith blushed. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Meredith?" Cameron called when she started to walk away. "Yeah?"

"What's it like having Ellis Grey as a mother and House as an uncle?" She asked hesitantly.

For a second, she searched for an answer. Her mother wasn't around much when she was a child, and she was practically raised by her uncle, surrogate uncle, and her "gal pal" as House called Lisa. "Just like with any family… we have out problems." She shrugged. Even though they had more problems then most with Ellis with Alzheimer's and House being House, she was brought up well.

"Cameron, you coming?" Chase called as he left his room to find Foremen already waiting.

"Good morning." Meredith said to Foreman and Chase.

"Good morning." They echoed back.

She tuned and walked to Wilson's door. After a brief knock, he opened the door.

"Good morning, Mer."

"Good morning." She smiled. "We're going to breakfast. Get ready."

"Okay." He nodded and walked back into the room.


End file.
